lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fadril Schwartz
Fadril Schwartz is the son of Daimen, and Lucie Schwartz making him a member of House Schwartz. Fadril has two siblings in the form of Tylin, and Kieth Schwartz of which his brother Kieth was a relatively kind man until his best friend Bill Lovie became corupted into madness and he followed him down this path, and his younger brother Tylin is the Patriarch of House Schwartz following the massacre that Fadril, and Kieth caused during the Lucerne Civil War. Fadril Schwartz would come to have four children with Janna Schwartz in the form of Harry, Eric, Erika, and Lukas Schwartz of which Harry was an extremely troubled young man who followed in the footsteps of his father and was killed during the Badger Rebellion, Eric would join with his father in becoming a loyalist to the Circle of Magi and would eventually be killed during the Battle of Orleans, Lukas would be a child alongside his twin sister Erika and the two would be murdered by Fadril after an argument with his wife Janna which also resulted in him killing Janna. Fadril when he was a young boy was known for his loyalty but his lack of intellect. Fadril wasn't stupid but he didn't have the copasity for the intelligence that his older brother Kieth had, and this meant that he was forgotten by everyone outside of his brother Kieth who always looked after him. In this Fadril would grow increasingly fanatical in his devotion for his brother Kieth leaning towards the point when Kieth fell into darkness it was only a small step for Fadril to follow Kieth into madness. As a member of the CIrcle of Magi Fadril would not have Magi abilities but was basically the head of the defence of the tower of Magi, and the valley itself. He took this role seriously and was the one that would basically state that the village nearbye needed to be wiped out so that they could be more in peace at the tower. He would carry this out with brutal precision, and following this he was brought closer into the fold by Bill Lovie who loved his work.. History Early History Fadril when he was a young boy was known for his loyalty but his lack of intellect. Fadril wasn't stupid but he didn't have the copasity for the intelligence that his older brother Kieth had, and this meant that he was forgotten by everyone outside of his brother Kieth who always looked after him. In this Fadril would grow increasingly fanatical in his devotion for his brother Kieth leaning towards the point when Kieth fell into darkness it was only a small step for Fadril to follow Kieth into madness. As a member of the CIrcle of Magi Fadril would not have Magi abilities but was basically the head of the defence of the tower of Magi, and the valley itself. He took this role seriously and was the one that would basically state that the village nearbye needed to be wiped out so that they could be more in peace at the tower. He would carry this out with brutal precision, and following this he was brought closer into the fold by Bill Lovie who loved his work. Family Members House_Schwartz_-_Fixed.png|Daimen Schwartz - Father|link=House Schwartz House_Schwartz_-_Fixed.png|Lucie Schwartz - Mother|link=House Schwartz House_Schwartz_-_Fixed.png|Tylin Schwartz - Brother|link=Tylin Schwartz Kieth_Shwartz1.png|Kieth Schwartz - Brother|link=Kieth Schwartz Relationships 67567-catherine-bell-the-good-witch-promos-034-122.jpg|Catherine Bell - Rival|link=Catherine Bell Kieth_Shwartz1.png|Kieth Schwartz - Friend|link=Kieth Schwartz Category:House Schwartz Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Circle of Magi Category:People of Lucerne